because you left me
by fangirls are the best
Summary: Mario always leaves and luigi stays home depressed because of his loneliness but one day he meets his ther evil half and teams up ith him. will Mario be able to save his brother in time? or will he fail because of his mistake for leaving? find out (I suck at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Waiting

It was a normal day in the mushroom kingdom...well almost day before was when bowser,like always,kidnaped the princess and like always mario had to go get her.

Luigi was laying on the couch waiting for mario to home."Whats taking mario so long? He should be here by now!" He let out a loud sigh

Then all of the sudden the phone rang "Hello?Luigi speaking" he angrly spoke into the phone.

"Bro! I saved the princess and she invited me for lunch so I won't be home for lunch. You go ahead and eat. You should go out somewhere after!"Mario said in his overly cheery voice.

"Alright Mario have fun" After that goodbye he hung up.

"Its the hundredth time he does this!"Luigi shout angerly and flip over a small table near by.

"I've had it with you Mario! We are no longer the mario bros its just you now!"He fell to his knees. Why did he always do that is all luigi could think about.

"Where did i go wrong?"Luigi ever since the first time they saved the princess Mario started leaving more and leaving luigi all alone in their small luigi would go visit daisy or yoshi and others to get away but they never knew about luigi always tried his best to be happy or just look like he dried his tears.

"Come luigi your better than this..." He told himself.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and washed his face but something caught his attention. When he looked in the mirror he didn't see himself. Its was some else. He was wearing black jumpsuit, a green bandana around his neck, a mask around his grey eyes and a smiliar cap to luigi's but with a black circle and backward L and a smug grin on his face.

Luigi jumped back hit the wall."W-who are you?" he said shaking and pointing to the man in the mirror.

**A\n: hello this is my first time here so please dont go to hard on me..please tell me what you think it is one of the first times i write. who is the man in the mirror find out in th next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: man in the mirror

chapter 2: The man in the mirror

"oh me? I am Mr.L the green thunder!" the man said while making a backwards L pose.

"W-what are you doing in the mirror and why do you like me?" luigi stood up straight and looked at him.

L gave a small evil grin "Out of what I've seen and heard you were brainwashed trying to defend then-"

Luigi cut him off and asked " ? You mean Mario?".

"Yeah yeah Mario, anways then Count Bleck kidnapped bowser, his minions and the pink princess to make the chaos heart, which can destroy the worlds, but of course mario collect the pure hearts to stop the Count with the help of you, the turtle, the princess, and a butterfly after they almost defeated the Count dimentio, the evil magic jester,knew that Bleck wasn't gonna rebuild the worlds but just destory everything so he took over and brought me and brobot back to help him but we got crushed and the crazy clown killed himself"Mr.L took a deep breath after finished his short story.

"Yeah I remember something like...i can tell right away that you're my evil half"luigi sighed and hit his head on the wall has he leaned back.

"Correct and at least I'm not a coward like you" The green thunder growled.

"Whatever" luigi rolled his eyes.

"So where's you're brother? Is he saving the pink princess?"Mr.L asked in his usal cocky voice.

"Close guess hes with her probley stuffing his face with cake"Luigi green thunder smirked.  
"I never /thought you, his brother,would also hate him" Mr.L smirked

"W-what?! I don't hate him I-I just" Luigi stuttered

Mr.L was laughing as he saw his good half try to make up an exause."See you don't say you like him because you don't you hate him"the evil part smirked.

"Question where do you go when I'm not looking in the mirror?"Luigi asks trying to change the subject.

"In you're head,dimentio gave me the powers to talk and travel"Mr.L shrugged.

"Magic...I think I know someone who take you out of my head and mirror.."Luigi offered.

"Really?!...I'll do anything just get me out"Mr.L felt pathetic begging but he needed to get out.

"I'll take you to her put you have to be nice"Luigi felt a small grin creep on to his face he as never like this but he knew it wasn't right to bring a villian to life but if he wanted his plan to work he had to.

"I've taught you so well" Mr.L smirked and broke luigi thoughts.

"alright here get in this mirror"Luigi picked up a small pocket green thunder groaned and traveled into the mirror."alright lets go" They left out the door.

**a\n: thank you madz the penguin (sorry if I didn't spell right) for the very helpful review. anyways I edited this chapter. hope you like it**


End file.
